A Mild Pokemon Revolution: A Valzoa Project
by Siran 774
Summary: A prequel to "To settle the Past: A Valzoa Story" This is an AU, contains OCs. Region is unknown at this time. Follow the members of Team Hurricane as they try to minimize the casualties in this war. HumanxPokemon pairings.
1. Preparation for War

A/N: This is one of many Prequels to "To Settle the Past: A Valzoa Story." It's not essential to read my first story, but it may help a little bit in order to understand all of the chaos badge's abilities. This is an idea I've had for a while. As far as Pokemon Revolutions go this one should be quite mild. When I play Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games, I always name my teams Team Hurricane. Normal typing is human language, _italics are pokemon language._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Siran, Valzoa (the pikachu), Draklar, Advisor Jenny, Azul, Muragal, Tyrant, Overlord, Razor, Firestorm, Renault and the chaos badge.

BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN

Preparation for War

Draklar's POV. Dream sequence.

"_Huh? Is this a dream?"_

I appear to be standing in a temple of some kind. Before me stands…Oh my!

"_Lord Arceus! How may I serve you?"_ The great being known as Arceus has appeared to me in my dream! What could this mean?

"_Ever faithful Dragonite, Draklar, I have come to let you know that your dream of the Pokemon Revolution shall be coming soon. And I want you to lead it."_ My dream of revolution shall finally come to pass? Pokemon will finally take their place as rightful rulers of the earth?

"_It would be an honor my lord! With your will behind us, we shall wipe humans off the face of the earth and gain dominance over-."_ Arceus interrupts me before I can keep ranting.

"_Wait, before you get too into wiping all humans off the face of this earth you might want to listen to some possible allies."_ I notice a pikachu and a human girl off to Arceus's side. The human girl appears to be one of those Officer Jennys I've seen.

The pikachu speaks first. _"Greetings I am Valzoa, Lord of Thunder, and I am here on behalf of my faction to offer our assistance to your revolutionary cause on certain conditions. Our faction for the remainder of this revolution shall be called Team Hurricane."_ I nod, waiting for him to name the conditions.

_"We of Team Hurricane have been working hard to ensure that humans and Pokemon could become equal, so that we could all live together in peace. However, not all humans have that point of view. We do, however, support Arceus's decision regarding the revolution. We only have one important condition."_

_"Of most absolute importance you must NOT attack any member, whether they are human or Pokemon, of Team Hurricane. Failure to do so means that Team Hurricane shall pull back all of it's assistance. While we would prefer that this revolution would not have any casualties, at the very least I do not want a single member of our organization to die."_

I start to snarl, not believing the words that come out of this pikachu's mouth. He couldn't possibly have access to all of the resources he hints to have. But then I notice that Arceus is nodding his head in confirmation. What is this Team that Arceus holds so highly?

"_That sounds all well and good, but how can we tell the difference between those that are of your organization, and those that aren't?"_ The pikachu nods at my valid point.

_"Not only will members of my organization be able to understand you, but they also possess the ability to transform into Pokemon. I've also ordered them to help support your faction in the revolution when the time comes. Officer Jenny here, and most of her cousins will be with your army in order to give you data on each human stronghold you come across."_

_"Luckily for you, some towns have been totally convinced to join Team Hurricane. You'll be able to walk into those cities and claim it for yourself with no resistance."_

It sounds very good to me, however. _"Humans are deceptive and tricky. How do I know they will not betray your organization?"_

The pikachu again responds calmly, _"All members of my organization are aware that this is a university project. Failure to comply with procedure shall be met with either an automatic teleport back to the university, or disownment of the organization. If disowned they will lose everything that makes them stand out from other humans."_

I turn to the Officer. _"And you? You're okay with knowing that in the coming revolution thousands upon thousands of your kind may perish?"_ The officer glares at me.

"The first and foremost purpose of the project is to ensure a minimal loss of life for both sides of the revolution, as well as ensure peace between humans and Pokemon for the future. If members of Team Hurricane should find good possible candidates for such a future, we may capture them for their own safety."

"That many may die in such an event… well fate has deemed it unavoidable. There is no longer any way to prevent a revolution, nor would it be wise to as the tensions between humans and Pokemon would merely escalate."

"I shall appear before you after you wake up as one of your advisors. Do you believe you have enough control over your Pokemon to ensure I would not immediately be mauled upon arrival?" I had to scoff at her.

"_Dear Jenny, the pokemon with me hate to have anything to do with humans. I may be able to prevent them from physically abusing you but you will most likely be subject to verbal threats."_ Jenny suddenly glows yellow and transforms into an Arcanine wearing a blue police hat.

"_Do you believe I would have a problem if I arrived looking like this?"_ I had to consider that for a while, but she seemed so much like a true Arcanine that I could not tell she was a fake.

"_And all members of Team Hurricane can transform like so? Perhaps we could work together."_ I look to the side and see Arceus nod his head.

"_Very well I leave the pokemon revolution in your capable claws Lord Draklar, and Lord Valzoa."_ I bow to Arceus as does the pikachu. _"Now it is time for you to awaken and address your troops."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An Aron's POV

I'm running as fast as I can, but it is so hard to. I knew I shouldn't have gone down to the lake today.

"Stop running already you stupid Aron! I'm going to catch you and add you to my team!" Oh no the human's right behind me! _"Mommy, daddy, where are you!"_

I trip over a root and fall; I turn back and see the scary grin on the human's face. Abruptly another human steps in front of him and addresses him.

"Please, this aron is only a child. You must not take it from its home. Please go back they way you came before its parents find you and then you'll be in big trouble." He's defending me! I don't understand why though. He looks really purple but he seems nice.

The other human yells back, "I don't care about that, if they get in my way I'll take them down, too! So get out of my way kid before I move you!"

Oh no! That mean human is still coming after me; I have to run some more! As I start running I hear the mean human's voice behind me.

"That's it punk! Out of my way! That aron's getting away!" I hear a grunt and when I look behind I see the purple human got pushed to the ground!

I keep running and yell again, _"Mommy! Daddy! Help!"_ To my great relief I spot my mommy. I huddle by her side and soon I feel the ground shake. There's daddy! He'll drive that human away!

The human turns around the bend and spots us. "All right! An Aron, Lairon, and an Aggron? Today must be my lucky day! Go Machoke!"

…………………………………………….

A Lairon's POV

A machoke appears before us. I worry a little for my mate, but I know he is the only one who can defend our child and me. The machoke takes a look at us sorrowfully. My mate roars.

"_This mountain side is my domain! Leave immediately or suffer my wrath!"_ The machoke's eyes are filled with regret.

"_I do not want to do this to your family, but I have no choice. I must follow the will of my master."_ He positions himself into a fighting stance.

"Haha! Come on Machoke! Beat them up so I can claim my prize!" The trainer acts confident and sneers at us. I fear for the safety of my son. Oh please Arceus, send us a miracle.

An unseen blur flashes before the human, and he falls to the ground. The pokeballs he carries shatter and his Pokemon are released. The human itself seems to have been decapitated.

While the newly released Pokemon stare at the dead body in wonder, a new figure approaches. He appears to be an umbreon.

"_My fellow Pokemon, by the will of Arceus the Pokemon Revolution has begun! No longer shall the humans rule us as their slaves, we shall rise up and take back our rightful place in the world! Lord Draklar is gathering Pokemon from all over to mount attacks on the evil humans! Come with me if you wish to join in the fight, or to get your loved ones to a safe haven."_ He directed the last part of the sentence to me and my family I'm sure of it.

We hear the bushes nearby rustle and most of the Pokemon disappear, leaving only my family left. No doubt they are preparing to ambush the intruder if they are human. Out walks a human youth with purple hair and purple clothes. He stumbles a bit and looks up. My child rushes towards him before I could stop him.

"_Yay, it's you kind human! You helped me get to my family in time! You helped saved me!"_ The human smiles at my boy and responds.

"_I'm glad you made it to your family. I was worried when I couldn't peacefully stop that other guy. By the way where is…"_ He notices the dead human. _"Oh, never mind then. At least you're okay."_

He pats my son and then places him on the ground in front of me. He then turns to the treetops. _"It is good to see that Lord Draklar has chosen such a capable Umbreon as his representative. You dispatched the human rather well. If it is not inconvenient for you, I would like to accompany you all back to the main base. I'd like to see that this family gets to safety."_

The umbreon jumps down from the tree and walks towards the purple youth.

"_Ah, you must be one of the allies Lord Draklar told us about. You pokemon accent is that of a cubone. Tell me a little about yourself in order to make sure you are a friend."_ The human nods and then glows yellow. The body shrinks and the fade leaves showing a young cubone.

"_I am Azul, Lord of Nightmares; and a member of Team Hurricane. I am Lord Valzoa's adopted son. I have not yet had the honor of testing my skills against Darkrai. However, I am an enemy to a certain Celebi, but that's a rather long story. Like my father, I believe that our intervention in this war shall lead to fewer casualties. Is that enough information?" _The umbreon sneers a bit.

"_If you truly wanted fewer casualties then why did you not stop me from killing this human?"_ The cubone tilts his head a bit.

"_Perhaps it is only my personal view on things, but the second he punched me I could have cared less about whether he lived or died."_ The cubone shrugs. _"If you had not stepped in to save the aron's family, I would have had things under control."_ Umbreon merely snorts.

I feel that it is my time to speak up before their conversation escalates. _"I thank you all for your help, and I would be honored if you all would help guide us to this safe haven you've spoken off."_ My mate nods and we follow the umbreon as he leads us to their sanctuary.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Advisor Jenny's POV

I arrived upon Lord Draklar's camp in time to hear his speech. The vision from Arceus gave him the confidence to announce that he was on a blessed crusade. The Pokemon under his rule cheered loudly to hear that Arceus himself supported the cause. They became even more surprised when they heard that Arceus himself had given them allies as well. I felt that this was as good a time as any to approach him.

"_Ah! Officer Jenny! It is a pleasure to see you again. Everyone, I give you our representative from Team Hurricane!"_ The crowds cheer, and I hear a few dog type Pokemon give me wolf whistles. I suppose I look really good as an Arcanine in that case. He continued to tell the masses about our organization and what our goals in the war would be. We had some mixed emotions from that.

Then he told me to reveal myself. _"To help give my followers a better understanding of your abilities, I would like you to reveal your true form."_ I nod my head and then take off the 'costume.'

From the many stares I received I could imagine this did not make many Pokemon happy. Still I decided to speak to them. _"A member of Team Hurricane shall identify themselves as a member of our organization. They shall also talk to Pokemon in a Pokemon's language to help you identify them as a member of Team Hurricane."_ I pause and there is silence. I realize that this first impression is very important so I keep talking.

"_For example: I am Officer Jenny, and I am a member of Team Hurricane. As you may have noticed I am speaking with an Arcanine accent. My purpose here is to assist Lord Draklar in the war."_ I pause and Draklar begins again.

"_A good way of identifying yourself as a member of our allies, although, I would like to call you one of my Advisors, Jenny."_ I bow to Draklar for the honor he has given me. _"Arceus has deemed this to be a good partnership so worry not my friends!"_ That seemed to reassure them as the crowds once again burst into cheering, although I did hear some mutterings of discontent.

Abruptly the crowd quiets down as two humans are led through the crowd. I quickly transform back into an Arcanine to blend in.

Both are guarded by a group of scythers as they make their way towards Draklar. They appear to be rather young. The lead scyther walks forwards and says, _"My Lord, we have captured these two humans near the border of our camp. What shall we do with them my lord?"_ The scyther asks in such a way that leads me to assume the two boys are already dead.

I look at one of the boys and all I see is defiance. The emotions emanating from him suggest that he believes in human superiority. For him I have no sympathy.

The other boy appears to glance around; a little worried, but confident things will work out. He must have grown up with Pokemon as his friends, because he has none of that same arrogance. Looking at the two, I bet they are rivals just starting their journey.

Draklar smiles, _"Release their Pokemon, and let us ask them for their opinions."_ The stubborn one's Pokemon appears to be a charmander, while the friendlier one's is a bulbasaur. They both look around confusedly. The stubborn boy yells.

"Charmander, help me get out of here! Do it you no good fire lizard!" He stops as he notices that all the other Pokemon are growling at him. The charmander appears extremely nervous and, most likely out of habit, begins to obey him. Draklar puts a paw on the charmander's shoulder.

"_Young one, fear not this human. He is helpless to hurt you. You don't have to listen to him if you don't want to."_ The charmander looks into his eyes and relief trembles throughout his body. He jumps up and hugs Draklor and starts crying. That's when I notice the whip marks on his back.

"You no good, worthless traitor. I'll kill you!" Defiant boy pulls out a handgun from his pocket and brings up his arms to aim at the charmander. The charmander buries himself into Draklar's chest and cries out in horror.

Fool.

The good kid cries out as he witnesses the death of his rival by multiple scyther blades. The charmander looks appalled as well, but then looks up into Draklar's sad eyes. _"I'm sorry little one, that I could not prevent you from seeing this. However, we are entering an age of war and death shall become commonplace."_

The charmander nods and stands by Draklar's side. I have to admit I'm impressed by how fatherly he handles the charmander. Their eyes turn to the remaining child.

His face is in complete shock. He cannot tear away his eyes from the dead body. Then the bulbasaur speaks to us, and the boy turns to watch his bulbasaur.

"_No! No, please don't kill my friend. He's so kind and caring and loves pokemon. His life doesn't deserve to end like this!"_ The other pokemon scoff at this remark. _"Please, I beg you. He's like my brother. Don't kill him!"_ The boy watches as his bulbasaur pleads for something in desperation. His emotions change erratically, but in the end settles on one of defeat.

"Bulbasaur, thanks for being my friend. I appreciate you trying to help me but it's no use. Just… grow up strong for me okay?" Both start to cry uncontrollably. I see the other pokemon roll their eyes, Draklar appears to be pondering.

I decide to step up. _"The boy seems to have a good heart, Lord Draklar. May I attempt to recruit him, or move him out of harms way?"_ Draklar looks at me for a moment, and then nods his head.

I approach the boy who is now looking at me. "Do not fear you are not to be executed. You appear to be a good friend to your bulbasaur, and that has saved your life." His face changes from defeat to surprise. His bulbasaur cheers wildly and hugs his friend, much to the disgust of the other pokemon.

"I now have two choices for you. The Pokemon Revolution is just beginning. You can either help us with the revolution, or I will relocate you to a safe place. The choice is yours." The boy seems to think about it, and then he turns to his bulbasaur.

"Well, buddy. I leave the choice up to you. Do you want to help the other Pokemon in the Revolution? Or do you want to just go somewhere to hide?" The bulbasaur looks at him and then turns to me.

"_We'll help out with the revolution in any way we can!"_ I nod my head, satisfied.

"Very well then, both of you take these badges and absorb them. Think of it like a Pokemon using an evolution stone." The two take the badge, and the human starts to glow yellow until he becomes a bulbasaur as well.

"_Welcome to Team Hurricane."_ The crowds cheer surprisingly. Perhaps it is because he no longer looks human they believe he has the heart of a Pokemon? The two bulbasaurs appear to be greeted warmly by the others now for being new recruits. Mob mentalities aren't that logical thank Arceus.

So far so good, it seems that Siran, Valzoa, and Muragal have planned well. Already one life has been saved. Fate will not have her way in this dimension if we can help it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draklar's POV

I have gathered together my generals so that I may introduce them to my new advisor, the one who represents our allies. So far they are General Tyrant the tyranitar, Overlord the salamence, Destroyer Razor the garchomp, Firestorm the charizard, and Seeker Renault the umbreon. Already, I suspected that some would disagree with my choice.

"_How could you have invited a human to our council of war? She's a spy for the humans and she'll learn all of our plans! Let me kill her now before we are betrayed later!"_ Razor jumps and prepares to attack, but I stop him by placing myself in front of Jenny.

"_She is a representative of our allies! I cannot allow you to harm her. It is Arceus's will that we work together. Calm yourself!"_ Razor stands down but is clearly not pleased. Overlord seems to be angry as well. Tyrant and Firestorm seem to show no feelings either way. Renault looks amused.

"_My dear, would you be so kind as to tell me all that you know about a member of your organization? I believe his name was Azul."_ Jenny appears surprised, but then her face turns passive again as she speaks.

"_Very well then. Azul is the Lord of Nightmares, he may be a cubone but his expertise in ghost-type attacks is unmatched at this time. He can use a technique causes the victims to start screaming as horrendous visions flash before their eyes. He is known to prefer psychological attacks to physical ones. His physical attacks make the use of what he calls the Nightmare Scythe. With it, he impersonates the grim reaper and attacks with vicious slash attacks. He is the adopted son of Valzoa, Lord of Thunder. He is known to be an introvert and prefers to work on his own projects-."_ Thankfully Renault interrupted her.

"_Thank you very much Jenny! I have learned a lot from you."_ Renault appears to be grimacing. _"Very interesting to know, I've met him before you see and I was curious. Anyways, I believe that this alliance is a good thing. Our allies are very diversified and talented. We could use their help for sure!"_

Jenny nods her head then addresses the council. _"Shall we proceed with the meeting?"_

Jenny brings up a virtual map of the surrounding area. On the map it shows our base, along with the three closest human settlements. _"These are the towns of Blakedrail, Duresal, and Blemure. Blakedrail is a town full of strong supporters for Pokemon slavery. They believe in breaking the Pokemon's will is the key to power. Out of the whole town, only 2 percent were part of our Team. They have been ordered to evacuate so that you may attack the town as you see fit. I would suggest sending a group who can handle fighting Pokemon, if broken they may obey the humans out of habit."_

Destroyer Razor speaks out. _"Damn those humans! Lord, I ask for your permission to take my men and raise Blakedrail to the ground! We shall set free all of the Pokemon there, and hopefully many shall come to their senses. I know in my heart that Pokemon who appear to be broken merely wait for the right time for revenge. Allow me to give it to them in the name of Arceus!"_

I can see the fire in his eyes so I grant him permission. _"Fight well, Destroyer Razor. May Arceus give you victory!"_

After he departs, Jenny speaks up again. _"Duresal is town that holds many Pokemon longing to be freed from captivity. 10 percent of the population there are members of Team Hurricane. Some of them shall assist you, the order has been given for them to transform into Pokemon the moment the attack occurs. Caution is preferred as the humans there are mostly poachers, and therefore have access to hunting rifles for weapons."_

Overlord volunteers, _"The cowards hunt Pokemon down like animals? Lord Draklar! I demand to go into battle to teach those blasted humans a lesson!"_

Firestorm also, _"Allow me to go with him, my Lord! We shall destroy the humans in a blaze of glory! We shall set free our brethren!"_

I can see their eyes fill with rage. They feel that they must do this mission; it is in their draconic nature. _"Fight well my friends. Liberate the Pokemon and destroy the humans!"_

They roar to gather their troops, and fly off to battle. Jenny continues. _"Blemure is an actual city. Over 60 percent of the population there are Team Hurricane members. For the possible avoidance of any bloodshed, it is recommended that you send your most diplomatic Pokemon to explain about the Pokemon Revolution. You are guaranteed a majority in the city, and you may be able to claim it if you announce that you only want to see the destruction of all the pokeballs. Pokemon can no longer belong to humans, but they may still be friends with one another. This sort of argument should get you the city without any trouble. Both the Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy in the city shall support you."_

Seeker Renault speaks, _"Well now, we shall see if your hope for peace comes as easily as you imagine it to. Yet, how are we supposed to communicate with the humans?"_

Jenny replies immediately, _"The Jenny, or Joy there can act as your translators. Or if you prefer, I can give you a chaos badge that will allow you to be easily understood by the humans."_

Renault nods his head, _"Very well, I shall take you up on your offer. If this city can truly be claimed peacefully, then I shall try to persuade them."_

General Tyrant speaks up now, _"And to ensure that there is no trouble with claiming the city, I shall accompany Seeker Renault on his quest. If I may, I would like to request a translator as well. Is that fine with you my Lord?"_

I nod to them, _"Permission granted."_ I turn towards my advisor as the two of them leave. _"You do realize that if they decide to revolt, we shall kill them yes? My Pokemon are not fond of the idea of leaving humans alive. They only do it for the sake of our allies."_

My Advisor replies, _"Of course, Lord Draklar. Such actions are much appreciated by Team Hurricane. We hope this to be a beneficial partnership for both of our causes."_

I nod my head. It has been really helpful with our allies around. They are able to easily give us important information about our targets. And their abilities to track emotions will make them invaluable to tell the difference between a trustworthy human and an untrustworthy one.

"_Lord Draklar!"_ Oh? I believe I hear the young charmander we rescued today calling me. In fact, there he is! Rushing up to me.

He bows before me. I find that I cannot help but laugh. He makes such a cute sight. I bend down and give him a smile. _"So, my boy. What brings you here?"_

The charmander stands straight and asks, _"May I have your permission to join one of the Commander's groups? I want to help in the Revolution!"_

I feel my smile slip. No, he's too young. It's dangerous for such a young one like him to be out there.

I can see his confidence turn to confusion. I try to tell him in a way that won't hurt him. _"It is very brave of you to volunteer yourself for the cause. However, I do not believe you are ready to help yet. Practice your abilities more and when you're ready I'll let you join one of the groups."_

He nods sadly, and shuffles out of the cave. _"Thank you for hearing me Lord Draklar…"_

I sigh out loud. The young think they can take on anything. They don't understand the possible horrors of the world yet. I realize I shouldn't, but I'm beginning to get attached to that boy. I don't want to lose him… like…

A warm paw touches me on my shoulder. I look up and an Arcanine is staring at me with empathy in her eyes. Oh it's Jenny as an Arcanine again. She speaks to me, _"If you want, I can give him a chaos badge to ensure his safety. I was thinking it over and I believe that all of your commanders could use one, as well as one for yourself."_

I shake my head and reply, _"I don't want to have any unfair advantage over death. It would not be fair to my troops. I cannot accept-."_

"_You are the leader of the Pokemon Revolution. Arceus has entrusted you to carry out his glorious plan. You cannot do that if you are dead, you know."_ In the end I know she's right. I accept the protection of the chaos badge.

Protection. Why is fate so cruel? Why did I survive and my son get taken away? I…

Much to my embarrassment I start to cry on the floor. At first I try to stop, but then Jenny says, _"You have time now to mourn for your loss. Cry now; let all of your tears out. Now is the time for remembrance."_

She moves towards me and brushes up against me. I can feel her warmth. For a reason I do not understand, I hug her close and cry harder. Memories of my son and his death haunt me. But that warm feeling I get from holding her close soothes me.

After a while I calm down and apologize to her. _"I'm sorry for getting your fur all wet."_

She responds with a sigh and, _"Don't worry about it. The next time I transform my fur will be completely dry. Just relax, and for a little while let all your worries disappear."_

I nod, although she cannot see me. I just keep holding her. She feels so fluffy, and soft. I sit there for about a half hour, just enjoying her warmth, her feel, and the silence.

Thank Arceus I have her for an Advisor.

END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END

A/N: Without Team Hurricane's, aka the University's, interference in this dimension a few things would have gone differently. First off, the Aron would have been captured by Machoke's trainer and would lead a horrible life for about one month before the revolution reached him. Second, the boy with the Bulbasaur would have also been executed.

Third, as far as planning goes Overlord and Razor would have headed off to Blemure. Which most likely would have resulted in the death of many good humans. Tyrant and Renault would have gone off to Duresal, but for the most part the battle ended up similar. Firestorm would have gone off to Blakedrail, he would have still gained the revolution a victory, but he would have ended up being the first hero to die in the war.

Lastly, if Advisor Jenny were not around, Lord Draklar would eventually be driven mad by the death of his son. Of course, if the charmander he's looking after dies he might just go insane anyways.

If you're wondering how defiant kid had a gun at such a young age, he came from Duresal, the town of poachers. Yes, I'm slamming poachers...I think...

I believe that next chapter will tell the story of each battle as it takes place, each from a different POV.


	2. Blakedrail, Duresal, and Blemure

A/N: This chapter is odd. Then again, I think all of my chapters are a bit odd. Normal typing is human language, _italics are pokemon language._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Siran, Valzoa (the pikachu), Draklar, Azul, Muragal, Tyrant, Overlord, Razor, Firestorm, Renault, Sarah, Megan, and the chaos badge.

BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN

Blakedrail, Duresal, and Blemure

Tamer's Larvitar's POV. Blakedrail

Life is harsh in this town. Pokemon are treated as the human's tools, we have no wills of our own. They take pleasure in breaking us down and releasing our most basic instincts for battle. Ever since I was born it has been all I've ever known. I don't even know who my parents are.

Then she came, Sarah, like an angel. She's a human, but she has such kindness in her heart. When she first came here she tried preaching to the rest of the town to be friends with their Pokemon. They all laughed at her, and said that she needed to wake up and realize that Pokemon are only tools to be used.

She ran away crying, but then decided to set up a camp just outside of town. She's made it her personal goal to help us whenever she could. I only know all of this because my Tamer has a crush on her. I'm one of the lucky ones.

He kept trying to get her attention, and he did through me. Sarah always looked at me with her kind eyes and I saw sadness in them. In particular she stared at the whip marks across my back. I think she started to hang out with my Tamer so that she could also look after me.

Sometimes, my Tamer would camp out with her. They would talk about anything really, and sometimes she would even laugh happily. After they both went to sleep I would stay up talking with her Pokemon, a Mightyena.

She also showed much kindness towards me and after a while I began to call her 'mother.' One night she told me about how Pokemon were gathering together and would soon start something called the Pokemon Revolution. When that happened, the humans of Blakedrail would pay for their crimes and most likely die. A part of me was so happy that we would finally be free of the Tamers, but another part of me worried for Sarah.

The truth is, I think I developed a crush on her too, but I never dared show it in case my Tamer noticed.

It has been a week since both my Tamer and me have seen her. We walk up to her tent and notice that it's strangely empty. There is a pokeball on the table, the choice tool for Trainers not Tamers, and a note on the side. My Tamer mumbles the note out loud, and I can catch certain parts of it.

"…I have gone away temporarily but I shall come back… If you love me, you will take care of this Pokemon as if it were… I should see you soon and can't wait to see how you handle…" My Tamer looks up from the note and swears out loud.

"Damn it! I have to take care of a stupid Pokemon in order to show that I love that crazy girl? Sometimes Sarah drives me insane…" he sighs. Then he opens up the pokeball and out comes a cute little Poochyena with a pink bow behind her head. She barks happily up at my trainer. I don't think she really said anything, she just expressed her happiness.

My Tamer groans out loud and looks to the heavens. Meanwhile the poochyena starts wagging her tail and starts to climb his leg. "What? Hey get off of me you little pest! I might not be able to whip you, but I can still discipline you!"

The poochyena's smile fades, her tail stops wagging, and she puts on 'puppy dog eyes.'

My Tamer's response is to smack her upside the head. "Don't give me that look! Man, why did Sarah have to give me such an impossible task? You know what? I'll just stick you back in your pokeball until she comes back for you then." He raises the pokeball to return the poochyena but then discovers that it no longer works.

"Stupid piece of technology!" He throws the pokeball to the ground and storms out of the tent into the forest. If I stay here, he'll beat me later. If I follow him he may beat me soon. I hate it when this happens.

I figure I might as well go follow him to get it over with. The poochyena follows as well, although there are tears in her eyes.

We arrive at a small clearing in the middle of the forest. My Tamer turns around, spots us, and starts yelling. "Stupid Pokemon! Did I order you to follow me? I can understand the mutt, but you should know better!" He starts to ready his whip, and then lashes it towards me. Already I know this is going to hurt.

Just as I prepare to get hit, the poochyena covers me with her body and takes the blow. She cries out in pain, but still holds onto me. I don't understand why. My Tamer, furious at being thwarted, continues to whip her. She yelps in pain but keeps holding onto me. I try to get her off me so that I can protect her, but she doesn't let go.

The lashings stop abruptly and I look up to see the reason why. A garchomp with a bloody claw stands over the fallen body of my Tamer, which has a humongous slash ripped through his back. The garchomp then speaks.

"_The people of Blakedrail shall pay DEARLY for this! You there, Larvitar, get yourself and your friend there to safety. Just keep heading west towards the mountains and a medic should be able to help you. All right troops, let's make the humans suffer!"_ He turns away and rushes towards Blakedrail. Seemingly an army of Scythers and Ninetails follow him towards town. Then I realize Sarah might be in danger.

I yell at them, _"Wait, please! There's a human girl with a mightyena who lives in a tent near there. Please, she's a good human don't harm her."_ But they are too far away and don't hear me.

I look down and whisper, _"No, Sarah. I'm sorry; you were always so nice to me. But now there's nothing I can do. I guess I'll just say goodbye from here then… Goodbye Sarah, I love you…"_ I start to cry, but then the poochyena comes over to me.

"_Do you truly love m-, I mean, Sarah? Even though she's a human?"_ I turn to her and nod.

"_Maybe it's just a crush I have on her. Then again, to know that I'll never see her again…"_ I pause. _"I've always wished that someone would teach the people of Blakedrail a lesson, and now that it's happening I'm horrified. I hate Blakedrail, but I love Sarah. I would suffer anything they could possibly do if I could see Sarah's smile again."_

Before I know what's happening, the poochyena hugs and kisses me on the mouth. I'm not sure how to respond to such an action, but then a new change occurs. The poochyena I'm kissing glows yellow and turns into Sarah! She breaks the kiss and then smiles that wonderful smile of her's at me.

"I love you, too. Don't worry I'm here. Come, let's go to the mountains." She puts me down and glows yellow once again. This time she becomes a Larvitar like me. Oddly, there's no sign of any whip marks or abuse on her. Out of the bushes, mother comes to greet us.

"_Well now, don't you two look like a cute couple!"_ She grins at us then continues. _"I must say, that Destroyer Razor sure was efficient with his strike team. The Tamers have been killed and the Pokemon have been set free, and it only took them five minutes! He must have trained his team very well. The Pokemon's side suffered no casualties, although there were a few injured."_

Wait, how did she find out? _"Mother, are you a part of the Revolution?"_

She nods her head at me, _"Indeed we are! We're part of Team Hurricane, allies of the Pokemon Revolution Army. Our job is to try to minimize casualties. By the way, I'd be so happy if you joined our group. You could help us protect all the innocent humans that are out there. Like my friend Sarah here."_

Sarah, the Larvitar, smiles. _"Thank you for your friendship." _She turns towards me,_ "so what do you say Larvitar?"_

I promptly agreed with her. I want to help them save all of the angels that are out there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azul's POV. Duresal

One of the great things about being a master of ghost-type techniques is that I can be invisible whenever I want. Currently I'm observing a certain family. There is a father and son, whose opinions differ greatly from each other's. The son is a member of Team Hurricane, so he'll be safe during the battle today. He's desperately trying to get his father to understand that Pokemon shouldn't be hunted down. If he fails, his father will most likely die.

"But dad, you have to believe me! Pokemon are just like people, they have feelings and emotions! They have the ability to think in abstract thoughts! Just come with me down to the pens and I can show you!" His father stands still, debating with himself. Then he decides to humor his son.

I decide to move down to the pens to help the Pokemon with the 'abstract thoughts' part if they need it. Most Pokemon only figure that out through interactions with humans or psychic types. I hear voices from the top of the stairs.

"…Allow you to communicate with the Pokemon! Just wait, you'll see!" The boy comes running down the stairs and greets us. "Hey guys how's it going?" His father stands behind him with his arms crossed.

One of the Houndour greets him, _"Hey brother! How're you doing?"_ The boy pats the houndour contently. His father has a look of shock on his face. A Manectric pads up to him.

"_So I guess it's time for another hunt, boss? I wish you would understand that my heart isn't in this, but I'll follow you regardless anyways."_ The man's eyes widen.

"Wait, I can understand them? This is crazy! This defies everything we've ever learned about Pokemon in this town." He pauses for a moment. "Maybe you're right son. I should have listened to you. Unfortunately, nobody else in this town will believe us even if we showed them proof."

The boy rushes to hug his dad and sighs in relief. "That's okay dad, at least we're all safe now."

The father's eyebrows rise at that. "Wait, what do you mean by us being 'safe' now?"

Before the boy can answer, the father, son, and the houndour disappear in a pillar of light. I reappear and turn to the Manectric.

"_Well, I guess its show time eh?"_ She nods at me.

………………………………………………….

Azul's POV. Duresal under attack.

In order to insure that the rifles do not harm the Pokemon, it is my job to disable the humans. I close my eyes and feel the ghostly power come over me. When I open my eyes, I stare at myself in the mirror.

First off, I'm about six feet tall now. Actually, I'm five feet tall, but I'm levitating roughly a foot in the air. My body has disappeared and is cloaked in a rather spooky dark purple coat, which radiates an aura that causes fear. The skull that adorns my head has also turned purple and it appears to be made out of ghost fires. The normal color of my eyes is replaced by a burning red light. Although I appear to have no body or legs, I have two long skeletal arms that are a pale gray. In one hand I hold my weapon, the Nightmare Scythe.

In the past I found it way too annoying to keep transforming my bone into a scythe. So I put my bone away in a safe place and now stick to relying on my ghost abilities. However, if I have to, I can summon my own bone using the chaos badge. Or make a completely new one.

In a way, I'm pretty lucky. As a ground type I should have become a ground elemental master, but instead my talents were strong enough for me to be a ghost elemental master. Though, I am proficient with my traditional ground attacks.

As I float down the street, fire rains down from the sky striking the houses of the town. Poachers from inside rush outside with rifles to greet the attackers. Then they see me.

The most cowardly of them succumb to my mere presence. They drop their weapons and huddle in a fetal position. This unnerves the stronger ones, but they do not back down. The next step is for me to stare into their eyes; if they aren't strong enough they will see horrible visions of death in their minds. They will hold the heads and collapse, screaming all the while.

This leaves about two humans out of the group of eleven left. The two open fire their rifles as I dash towards them, my scythe spinning at high speeds. The bullets ricochet off my scythe and I slash the both of them. My Nightmare scythe isn't designed to kill though, it severely weakens the inner strength of the victim instead. They now easily succumb to the never-ending nightmares and visions I have given them.

If they manage to last 24 hours the nightmares will disappear, although they will most likely be scarred for life. However, I believe that Overlord's and Firestorm's forces specialize in massive collateral damage due to fires. The humans will most likely burn to a crisp while their minds are suffering from fear.

I take a moment to sigh, and then press onwards to disable more humans.

Father always told me stories of his best human friend Siran. If I understand it correctly, Siran has never actually killed anyone, at least from a certain perspective. He likes to disables opponents so that they are helpless to attack. If something happens to walk up and kill them, or if the wind happens to blow them off a cliff, or if a forest fire spreads to their bodies; who cares? The point is Siran never lands a killing blow. The killing blow is always caused by something else. He claims that if Fate wants the person to survive, then she'll save them somehow.

I've taken that ideology to heart. Although, my disabling techniques don't exactly help me recover chaos energies, as their emotions are all negative. That's why I have close bonds with my family, and my family's friends.

With the humans disabled, I move towards the holding area to set free the Pokemon imprisoned there. A good thing my fear aura is currently set to only affect humans. I slash the bars of the cages with my scythe and tell them to evacuate.

Upon exiting, I witness Firestorm's fire-type Pokemon burn the buildings. Overlord's flying-types are very effectively getting the escaping Pokemon to freedom. I float around, the fires licking at my cloak, yet not affecting it. I hear a scream and rush towards it.

A young human girl of about six is begging a charmeleon?

"Please, don't hurt me. I don't know why Pokemon are so angry that they destroyed this whole town, but please I don't want to die." The charmeleon's face of rage is slowly replaced with one of an evil smile. Shocked by the intense emotions emanating from him I float over to intervene.

"_Ah, thank you very much charmeleon! I received a report that one of the innocents was left behind. I shall teleport her to safety now."_ Before the girl can cry out or the charmeleon can register what I said, I teleport the girl to the university. She disappears in a pillar of light.

I can feel the anger inside the charmeleon, so I turn to him knowing what he wants. _"In return for your most generous help, I intend to reward you."_ I pause and he looks at me. His emotions are still mad, but also wondering what I have in mind. I quickly manipulate the shadows in a wrecked building nearby to create something he would truly desire.

"_That girl was too young for you to have any fun with anyways. However, I did find an older girl who might be more suitable to your tastes. She's just inside the building. Why not have fun with her instead?"_ The charmeleon grins and rushes inside the door.

After he enters the house, I shake my head. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him and my shadow creation in order to make it realistic.

I suppose I could go into details, but that might be disturbing to some people. Perhaps I'll put it into a separate memory file and then label it 'for mature audiences only.'

On the bright side, I discovered another way I should NOT treat my mate once I find her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Renault's POV. Reflections of Blemure

It turns out that the people from Team Hurricane threw a celebration for our arrival. Well, the official reason was that the city of Blemure was celebrating the peace between the humans and the Pokemon. When we had arrived they had a huge ceremony where all of their empty pokeballs were destroyed. Then they started a massive feast for humans and Pokemon alike. Personally I thought that was rather clever of them.

These chaos badges are really amazing. As I scanned the emotions of anyone near me I realized that these people didn't consider our group an invasion. They saw us as partygoers who showed up for a good time. Both the people affiliated with our allies and the ones that weren't. From this, I suspect that Team Hurricane pulled off a mob mentality stunt.

Another useful, yet slightly manipulative, function of the chaos badge is that their emotions could clearly radiate outwards from them. Meaning if one person was happy, all the people around that one person would feel happy as well. I had no idea our allies could be so devious as to influence other's emotions to prevent fighting.

It was like a grand party, and everyone was invited. It lasted long into the night.

When we awoke this morning I was mildly afraid that some of the humans would realize the true purpose of our visit. It turns out I had nothing to worry about, Team Hurricane fanatics used their creative words to say that finally humans and Pokemon could create that Utopian image that they've always dreamed of.

They also slammed all of the people who rejected that ideal, and called them a threat to their Utopia. THAT they said was the reason for the Pokemon Army, and that's why the city of Blemure would support them in any way they could. They believed in it very strongly, and those beliefs spread to all the population of Blemure. In a way, it was almost scary. From one perspective it almost seemed like a pro-Pokemon cult.

This almost seems too easy. Normally I would suspect for hidden motives and treachery but the emotions I read are completely honest. This is certainly boosting morale!

Part of me wonders how Tyrant is taking all of this. As a tyranitar, his personality is not generally the best for celebrations. However, since there haven't been any huge earthquakes yet, I suppose he's doing just fine.

………………………………………

Tyrant's POV. Blemure

Give me an opponent to fight, and I'll decimate them. Give me enemies to destroy, and they'll be good as gone. I thought I would be prepared for anything that could come my way. Then we arrived at Blemure.

Give out a feast and I'll… eat?

I was shocked at the reception but Seeker Renault took it all in stride. While the Pokemon under my command had prepared for a diplomatic discussion, they didn't expect a celebration either. It felt a little odd but eventually we all found ourselves relaxing and enjoying the party.

I felt so good and happy, I conversed anyone who talked to me and we all had a good time.

"Hey there! Enjoying the party?" I turn my head and watch as a fiery redhead comes up and sits next to me. She's happy for the most part, but also a little nervous. Not the scared sort of nervous, but the hopeful kind.

"Yeah, it's great! I'm amazed at how far the city of Blemure went to welcome us." She giggles a little before responding.

"Well of course! Today we celebrate the friendship between Pokemon and Humans! And… Oh, heh, some are celebrating it in more ways than one apparently." I follow the path of her eyes and notice that one of my Nidokings is smooching with one of the girls. Oh no, what if she gets poisoned?

The redhead reassures me. "She's a smart girl, she's temporarily turned herself into a poison type even though she's still human. That way there won't be any accidents. It looks like they're enjoying themselves." I notice that her emotions are now tinged with jealousy. I begin to suspect what her true motives are.

"So, what about me do you find so attractive?" The redhead blushes immensely. Bingo. It seems the emotional scanner of these chaos badges are far more effective than I previously imagined.

"Well I, uh. I've always found tyranitars to be pretty handsome in a rugged way. You're even more rugged than other's I've seen… But also, it feels like there's something inside of you that says you're looking for someone. Someone to spend your life with. I wanted to hang out with you to see if I would fit your preference, and see if you fit mine." I stared at her, a bit stunned.

She then laughs a bit, "Of course, this could all just have been brought on by the happiness auras we've set place here. See, the Team decided that if we could create enough good memories now, people would later feel comfortable with the situation later, after the auras fade. So, I'm sorry if you feel a little happier than normal, but everyone does right now."

So this happiness is artificial? Well, I'm okay with that. This wouldn't be such a great party otherwise. Besides, our allies set this up and Arceus approves, so there shouldn't be anything too wrong with that. Or maybe that's just the happiness talking? Bah, who cares.

The party lasts long into the night.

………………………………………..

Tyrant's POV. Blemure the next day.

I yawn as I wake up this morning. Man, I feel so content and refreshed! That was a pretty great party at the end, although I can't remember what happened after I escorted that redhead back to her house.

Huh? Wait, why am I under sheets? I also appear to be on a soft surface like a bed. How come I haven't broken it though? I am pretty heavy. I stretch out my arms and then put them back at-. There's something soft by my arm.

I look and by my arm sleeping is the redhead, with just her head sticking out of the sheets. WHAT?!

She opens her eyes, smiles at me, and holds herself closer to me. "Good morning big guy."

I think I almost fainted when I heard her say that. Please tell me I did not have adventures in bed with a human female last night. I only just met her yesterday for Arceus's sake!

Nervously I ask her, "Did we, uh, do anything last night?"

She sits up abruptly and the sheet falls off of her. She's still fully clothed in the outfit she wore yesterday. "No, we did not do what you are thinking right now. The happiness aura can cause some to express budding romance behaviors, but nothing beyond hugs, kisses, and snuggling."

I had to sigh in relief at that, but then I had to ask. "Snuggling? With basically a huge rock?"

She goes back to snuggling me and closes her eyes. "Sure, like this see? Although, believe me, everything feels much more comfortable when you're absurdly happy. Still, now that it's worn off you don't feel that bad."

Now normally, I would have probably torn out of bed and have gotten as far away from this human as possible. For some reason I couldn't now. "You don't feel that bad yourself." Now where the heck did that thought come from?

She opens her eyes and looks at something in the air. "Oh, I see now. Apparently we have 20 percent synchronization right now. That must be why comfortable with each other at the moment."

Synchronization? Suddenly a screen pops up showing 20 percent sync for Tyrant and Megan. Megan? Oh it must be her then.

She detaches herself from me and stands up. "Well, enough lazing around. Time to get up! You have a job to do after all right?"

"Oh, that's right." I get out of bed and prepare to leave. She stops me before I go.

"Hey, mind if I tag along? I want to see if our sync stat gets any higher." She winks at me.

I feel myself blushing furiously when I think about what her remark might mean. "Oh, uh… that would be great."

Man, I have no idea how Draklar and the rest are going to take this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valzoa's POV. University conference room.

There are three of us currently in the room. To my right sits my friend Siran and to the left sits Miles Prower. Or as he likes to be called, Tails. He's the co-founder of the university and the one responsible for many of the technological advances seen here. Siran is the more idealistic visionary and people person co-founder of the university. They make a rather good team.

I make my report, "Everything is going according to plan. This project may end up a complete success!" They both nod their heads at me.

Siran speaks first, "That's great to hear! I'm glad things are working out there. However, that's not why we called for this meeting. Apparently Tails has something he wants to tell us."

I turn to the teenage two-tailed fox. He smirks before beginning, "I've been working on a little pet project of mine, and I would like to see how he would fair in a real environment."

This greatly surprised me; Tails rarely, if ever, got involved in Pokemon worlds. Trainers always thought he was a rare new Pokemon they had to capture.

He continued, "I've been analyzing certain man-made Pokemon, such as Porygon, and have discovered how to convert one of my inventions and turn it into a Pokemon." He hands me a pokeball. "Make sure he is raised with lots of friends, I think his evolutions will change his personality severely, and he'll need all the friendship he can get."

I look up at him surprised, "well what's the Pokemon called anyways?"

The fox grins at me, "I call him Metal Sonic 5.0."

END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END

A/N: In the alternate dimension, Sarah and Mightyena die. Larvitar joins the revolution alone and hopes to get revenge on all humans Later on, he becomes General Tyrants right-hand Pokemon. Because Firestorm was in charge, the attack on Blakedrail takes longer than expected. The tamers command their Pokemon efficiently enough to kill off Firestorm. Firestorm's team becomes enraged and the town burns in a horrible fire.

At Duresal nothing much different happened. The boy and his father dies, and so does the six-year-old girl. As a side note, yes the charmeleon was planning to rape and then kill the six year old, but Azul sent her to the university where she would be safe.

At Blemure, Razor and Overlord quickly dispatched the humans of the city. Megan managed to escape and plans to get her revenge on the killer Pokemon later.

Why did I decide to add Metal Sonic 5.0? I just thought it'd be kind of cool, and I was slightly inspired to after I read some of Inuyashe's Metal Sonic stories. I plan to put up more details about him in the story. Originally Dr. Robotnik created Metal Sonic; that is true. In my storyline, Tails decided to copy his design and create his own. Version 5.0 has been configured in such a way that it is deemed a Pokemon.

Anyways, till next time then.


	3. Potential Enemies

A/N: I wrote three different endings for this chapter, but none of them worked out the way I wanted them to. So, instead of having a cliffhanger ending you just have everything else I wrote earlier. I have ideas for next chapter already, but I'm not sure how to write them yet. Normal typing is human language, _italics are pokemon language._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Siran, Valzoa (the pikachu), Draklar, Azul, Muragal, Tyrant, Overlord, Razor, Firestorm, Renault, Megan, Drake, Metal (the 5.0 part), Devail, Ultimageus, and the chaos badge.

BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN

Potential Enemies

Jenny's POV

Lord Draklar's generals have returned from their attack on the human towns and city. They are making their reports now.

"_All of the humans from Blakedrail have been eliminated, and our Pokemon brethren have joined our forces. We have taken no casualties either. I suppose I was wrong about you Jenny, your strategy worked flawlessly for my team."_ Destroyer Razor gives me a small smile and I nod in return.

Overlord indicates himself and Firestorm as he reports next, _"Duresal fell easily to our combined forces. The humans were dealt with easily and the Pokemon that were captured were rescued. It enraged me to know that those humans butchered the Pokemon for their body parts but I am satisfied knowing that they all burnt to a crisp."_

Firestorm agrees, _"Indeed. In fact, one of Team Hurricane's members helped us by incapacitating the humans so they could not fight back. I believe his name was Azul. He is by far the most interesting cubone I have ever seen."_

I nod to him, _"I'll be sure to let him know you approved of his actions."_

Renault reports next, a bit dully. _"After hearing you guys, I'm beginning to think that Tyrant and I got the easiest of the assignments. When we arrived, the people of Blemure threw a party for us. Although, major credit should go to Team Hurricane for making it so easy. The city was ours as of yesterday."_

Razor does not look very happy, but it is Overlord who yells out. _"We were working hard to free the Pokemon and destroy the humans, and you guys went to a party with the humans?!"_

Renault shrugs his shoulders, _"next time there's a party destination you can go instead. It doesn't really matter to us, right Tyrant?"_

Tyrant looks up as if he's just noticed he's at a meeting. _"Oh uh, yeah."_ The others noticed his distracted look.

Lord Draklar speaks to him kindly, _"We're all old friends here Tyrant, what's on your mind today?"_

Tyrant seems hesitant at first, but then he replies, _"Well, you see, guys. I met someone at Blemure and I'm not sure how I should feel towards her. Already I like her, but…"_

He pauses for a moment. _"Whenever I'm around her I can feel myself more relaxed, more happy. I'm wondering if she could be the one for me… But you know we only met a few days ago so it's best not to rush anything!"_

Draklar chuckles, _"well now, it seems that Tyrant shall be the second of the five bachelors to find himself a mate! Tell me, is she more beautiful than my dragonair was?"_

I would have been surprised at how off-handed Draklar chose to talk regarding his mate. That is, until I heard that she ditched him for some other Dragon-type Pokemon.

Tyrant starts to blush a little, _"Well, there's not really any way to compare them, you know? Everyone has their own preference after all."_

Renault seems to be pondering something. Then his face lights up, _"Hey yeah, now that I think about it, does this someone happen to be that redhead that followed you into camp today? She's not that bad looking for a human."_

At the table, Overlord's and Firestorm's mouths drop. Razor is reduced to stuttering and Draklar has his eyes wide open. Tyrant says nothing, but his slight blush deepens. I send an inquiry through the chaos badge and receive the information I requested.

I address Tyrant, _"ah so Megan is the one you're interested in? That's fine; she's quite a competent member of our organization. Perhaps you two would work well together."_

Draklar seems to snap out of his trance at my statement. _"Ahem, yes. Anyways, thank you for your reports. Now is the time for us to help train our new recruits a bit so that they can be prepared for the next battles. I'll gather you all again once Jenny has received the information on the next targets."_

I watch as the other Pokemon walk off rather stunned. Draklar then turns to me.

"_I'd never thought I'd see the day when Tyrant actually liked a human."_ He smiles at me. _"He's always been rather self-absorbed and not caring about others besides his friends. This could be a good thing for him, already it's changed his personality for the better."_

I nod at him, _"He does appear to be happier, Lord Draklar."_

He shakes his head, and his smile turns amused, _"Jenny, when we're alone you don't have to call me Lord you know."_

I nod, _"Alright then Draklar. By the way, how's young Drake doing?"_I'm referring to his adopted charmander son.

Draklar's smile goes away and turns thoughtful, _"He's really pushing himself, and he wants to be a part of this revolution so badly. But he's still very young."_

I put my hand in his claw and squeeze reassuringly. _"They all grow up someday, better that we try and help him before he tries to do it on his own."_ I pause and then speak again, _"Azul's looking after him. It should be easy enough for him to keep Drake safe."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drake's POV

All right! My ember's getting stronger! Now if only I could figure out how to make a flamethrower.

"_Nice ember, you're getting better Drake."_I turn around and spot Azul, my new friend, approaching me.

"_Heh, thanks Azul!"_ I spot a pokeball in his hands. _"Hey, whatcha got there?"_

He looks at the pokeball and answers, _"I dunno, my father gave it to me and said that we should become best friends with the Pokemon inside. He said that one of his friends made it and he's testing him out."_

With that he tosses the pokeball and it opens up to reveal the creature inside, before the pokeball disappears. It's slightly taller than us and very blue with red feet. If I had to guess I'd say its some sort of Steel type.

Suddenly its red eyes appear, _"greetings… I am Metal Sonic 5.0… will you… be my friend?"_

He seems to have trouble speaking, and his voice is gravelly. Still, he looks like a cool friend, _"Sure, the more friends, the merrier!"_

Azul agrees, _"Sure we'll be your friends!"_ He pauses a moment. _"So, what can you tell us about yourself? I'm Azul and I'm a ground-type with moves like Bone Club. Drake here is a fire-type and has moves like Ember."_

The Pokemon answers, _"I am… Metal… I am Steel-type… I know moves… Metal Claw… Agility… ExtremeSpeed… and Protect."_

ExtremeSpeed? Whoa. _"You must be pretty fast if you already know ExtremeSpeed!"_

Metal nods, _"I am… close to… evolution. A… bit more… training… and I will… become stronger. Creator… has taught me… well."_

Cubone makes the suggestion, _"In that case, why don't you train with us? We'll help you get stronger! Besides, I'm pretty curious to see what you evolve into."_

All three of us walk to a designated training area. A smug charmeleon walks up towards us and blocks our way.

"_Hey little ones, you shouldn't play here. Big, grown-up Pokemon are training hard, and I wouldn't want to get any of you hurt."_ I growl at him for making fun of us.

"_Shut up Devail! You know that anyone who wants to be a part of the Pokemon Revolution is allowed to train here! We're going to train and become stronger!"_ Devail merely laughs at me.

"_Pah, you weaklings will never become strong enough. I could take any one of you on and win easily!"_ I'm so angry that I start to stutter.

Azul pipes up, _"Actually, maybe you could help us then. We think that Metal here is about ready to evolve. A good battle might be just the thing he needs."_

Devail eyes up Metal and then snorts. _"It looks like he's a steel type, he wouldn't last 10 seconds against me. But if you really want to be beaten up, tin can, then face me in the arena."_

He starts to walk towards the arena while the rest of us follow. Metal remains silent, but Azul speaks to him again. _"You should be able to evolve during this fight. We know that you can do this."_

I look at Azul like he's crazy, but when Metal turns his head my way I nod my head to give him confidence. As soon as Metal enters the ring, Devail rushes at him.

"_Be ready for anything tin can! Slash!"_The charmeleon slashes his claws at Metal, but Metal merely side steps to the side and allows Devail to crash into the wall.

"…_Agility…"_Metal appears to move even faster than before. Devail meantime just got back with his encounter with the wall.

"_Grr, stand still pip-squeak!"_ He unleashes a Smokescreen and the entire arena is obscured from view.

Metal's voice is heard from inside the smoke. _"Nice try… but my… special ability is… Speed-Lock-on."_

We hear an exclamation of surprise from the charmeleon and then hear his grunts of pain as he again hits the wall. The smoke clears and Devail staggers onto his feet.

"_That's it! I'm through playing around! FIRE BLAST!"_ A humongous blast of fire hurtles towards Metal, and I fear for his life. The heat emanating from that fire is intense!

Metal calmly watches it. _"…Protect…"_ The fire rages all over Metal, but after it ends Metal calmly steps forward.

Devail looks on in disbelief as Metal makes his final move, _"…ExtremeSpeed…"_Faster than I could react, Metal slams into the charmeleon and knocks him on his back. Devail tries to, but he cannot get back up.

Azul runs out to Metal, and I follow after him. _"You did great Metal! I knew that you could!"_Azul is beaming at Metal.

I speak up as well, _"That was so totally cool! I have to admit I worried about you for a little while, but you just totally blew Devail away!"_

Metal looks at our two smiling faces. Then, much to our surprise, he starts to smile, too. _"Thank you for your faith in me, my friends."_ Before either of us could react to Metal's perfect speaking, he starts to glow the white color of evolution.

As the fade disappears, he looks taller than before. Not only that, but there are odd white markings all over his face, which also looks pointier than before. His legs and arms look more impressive than before, and it looks like he's wearing some sort of cape.

His red eyes appear and he looks at us. His stare seems cold and calculating for a few seconds, but then he smirks and the cold feeling disappears. _"Well, how do I look now?"_

I'm still speechless so Azul answers happily. _"Looking good! Congratulations on evolving! Anything different about you now?"_

Metal appears to be pondering for a minute, then he replies, _"I've evolved into Neo Metal Sonic 5.0, and my type has changed into a Steel/Psychic type. I'm still figuring out how exactly to perform some of my new attacks. I believe that with some work I'll master Psychic, Magnet Rise, Flash Cannon, Zap Cannon, and Hyper Beam."_

I still can't find anything to say, so again Azul speaks. _"Those are a lot of powerful attacks, and to think you haven't even reached your final evolution yet! However, did you lose any of the speed you used to have before you evolved?"_

Metal eyes disappear for a few seconds, then reappears. _"Once I become better adjusted to this new body, I should be able to reach high speeds once more. Preferably after I learn Magnet Rise, though. Then I should be able to move without any friction with the ground."_

Suddenly, the alarm bell starts to ring. _"Uh oh, guys I think we'd better get over to the main gathering place. Something's happening!"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draklar's POV

After all this time, it took a Pokemon Revolution to get his damn attention? And he just had to bring HIM. The man flew on HIM and landed at the center of the meeting area.

"Draklar? You're the one leading this rebellion? Well, this is an unexpected surprise!" He's grinning at me like we're old friends.

"_Hello Lance, are you and that Bastard here in order to stop us?"_ HE sneers at me. Lance looks back and tells HIM to not make a scene.

Facing me once more he says, "no my old friend, I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to help you." He walks closer towards me, "you remember my ideals don't you? A world where Pokemon can finally rule over the obnoxious humans. Or a world where humans truly live in fear of these wonderful creatures. Those were my dreams, and I tried to pass them onto you."

I stay silent a while, thinking. It's true though; he was my original inspiration for this Pokemon Revolution. It is only because of Team Hurricane that we have been so careful in our attacks… I can hear the chaos badge making some sort of noise, but I ignore it. My mind turns once more to my mate and what HE did.

As if reading my thoughts, Lance speaks again, "Listen, if you're still mad about your mate leaving you, please work it out between the two of you." He says this while pointing at HIM. "I don't really think it's my place to get involved."

Now that I think about it, he's right. I'd been blaming Lance for abandoning me, but in reality I left with my son because of the fight I had with HIM.

Lance again seems to read my thoughts. "Now hold on, we're all on the same side right now. Can you guys please hold off on the fighting until this war is over?"

I snort, but agree. Lance appears to be making a lot of sense. I think I hear some sort of warning in the background but I can't tell about what.

I look out into the gathered crowd. _"Well then, how would you all feel if Lance joined our revolution?"_ A roaring crowd responds in a pleased manner.

This feeling of power! It has been ages since I've felt so strong! With Lance with us, there's no way we can lose!

"Draklar, come to your senses please!" I turn around and see that blue haired human staring at me with pleading eyes.

Lance shouts out, "Draklar, hurry! You must silence her before she warns the other humans of the Revolution's existence!"

Power overwhelming compels me. I shall smite that human!

I rush towards her; my Dragon Claw attack shall end her life quickly. Yet she manages to dodge away from me!

Lance shouts to me, irritated, "Just use Hyper Beam to blast her away!"

Halfway through the sentence the human girl changes direction and heads straight for me! She leaps towards me as I open my mouth to start the Hyper Beam that will obliterate her!

Her arms wrap around my neck and she… kisses me?

The power I felt earlier fades, and I look again at this human. Wait, Jenny? Oh Arceus, I almost killed her!

I hug her back to let her know that I'm back to normal. Lance speaks out, "Uh, well I suppose you could keep her around as a toy in that case. I didn't realize you were into humans."

Jenny stops kissing me and looks over my shoulder, at Lance probably, with a face full of rage. "How dare you try to take over Draklar's mind! Are your dragons nothing but pawns to further your ambitions?"

Take over my mind? Wait, that feeling of power I received, Lance used that to control me? I put Jenny down and turn around.

I snarl viciously at Lance, _"So that's your real game is it? Well forget it! We don't want someone like you leading the revolution!"_ I turn to face my audience for support, but they stare at us as if they weren't really there.

Lance starts to laugh out loud. "Oh, my dear friend. It appears I have enthralled all of your Pokemon!" He looks at me with a bit of pity. "Well, since this wouldn't be entirely fair to you… I'll tell you what, let's have a 1-on-1 Pokemon battle. Winner gets to keep control of this Revolution and the losers have to leave. Sounds fair enough right?"

With that he walks back a bit and orders HIM to the field. "All right my faithful dragonite, Ultimageus I choose you." HE approaches and roars out his challenge to me.

Jenny pulls at my arm and whispers to me, "Draklar, you cannot defeat Ultimageus by yourself. Lance is still somehow feeding power into him. Lance is expecting you to lose."

I turn towards her and speak back, _"It doesn't matter if he cheats or not, I will defeat him. Lance will not gain control of these Pokemon."_ I smile to her, trying to give Jenny some comfort.

She sighs, "In that case, let me help you. Lance isn't the only one who can give power to their Pokemon. Just… pretend I'm your trainer okay? I'm not going to give you orders unless you need it, but I will give you morale support. Our synchronization rating is at 50 percent; that should be enough to defeat Lance."

I turn back to face Ultimageus, Jenny says loudly, "Okay Draklar, you can do this!"

Lance appears amused, "Oh? You let a worthless human command you? My, how far have you fallen? Or does she give you power like I can? Ultimageus, use Hyper Beam!"

A bright beam of energy blasts out at me, faster than I can dodge. Jenny yells out, "I believe in you!"

Although the beam blasted me, I took less damage from that attack than I expected to. Wary about what Lance might order next, I perform the Dragon Dance. As I perform it, I notice Jenny in the background mimicking my movements.

At the completion of my dance I feel much faster and stronger than before. That had to have been the best Dragon Dance I ever did! Lance already ordered the next attack, "Ice Beam!"

A beam of cold strikes me and my body starts to go numb. Jenny says, "Everyone's counting on you!" The ice shatters and falls off of me. Heat starts to emanate from my body and I can move freely once more.

So, he wants to play the Ice game does he? I summon artic winds to freeze my foe in a Blizzard attack! Ultimageus shudders against the cold and ice.

Lance shouts, "Ignore the pain with Outrage!"

Ultimageus rushes towards me and thrashes me. It hurts, but again, not as badly as I thought it would have.

Jenny commands me this time, "Try a Thunder Wave and stop him from hurting you."

I dodge one of Ultimageus's wild slashes and shoot electricity at him. He abruptly stops moving for a few seconds.

Lance doesn't look very happy at this change of events, but he knows that he can't give out any new commands until the Outrage passes. I take this opportunity to send another Blizzard attack towards Ultimageus.

He howls in pain, and tries to stand up to face me. The ice clings to him and he's having trouble moving due to the paralysis.

Lance growls out, "Use Draco Meteor!"

I step back and brace for the attack that's sure to happen. Luckily for me, Ultimageus was confused when he used that attack. I watch in satisfaction as the comets bombard him and knock him unconscious.

Lance returns HIM back to his pokeball. "Well, that was a very interesting battle. I'll release all of your Pokemon now, and I hope that you realize that I am still on your side. I support the Pokemon Revolution whole heartedly, I'm saddened by your mistrust in me." With that he teleports away.

I stare at the empty space he vacated for a few seconds. Jenny walks up to me and says gently, _"Lord Draklar, you should take some rest. That was quite a battle you just went through."_

I take a look around as the Pokemon start to cheer for me. Once again, I feel powerful knowing I have the support of everyone with me, and for another reason... I turn to Jenny and pick her up. _"That sounds good, I'll fly you back to the cave."_

……………………………………….

We arrive at the cave a few minutes later. Not surprisingly its empty of anyone. This brings back memories of when I took my ex-mate to a cave…

The power I felt earlier has increased dramatically! I'm holding Jenny in my arms and realize that she is the cause of it.

No, she isn't causing it on purpose. I'm pretty sure it's instincts that are driving me crazy. My voice trembles a bit when I speak to her, _"Jenny, I believe that you should go now. I just need to get some rest."_

She examines me for a few seconds and then speaks back, _"Unfortunately, that is not true. What you need is something… I don't believe I can give you right now."_ She pauses a moment. _"I really do like you as a friend, maybe more than just a friend, but I think this is too soon."_

Oh, bloody hell! She scanned my lust-ridden emotions right now. She knows that my instincts are telling me to take my prize. Somehow part of me equated defeating my rival as defeating a male challenger for the right to a female. I feel my sanity beginning to break. She must get out of here now before I do something I'm sure I'll regret later.

"_Please, Jenny… Get out of here… I'll be fine away from everyone else… I don't want to… accidentally hurt you…"_She gets out of my arms and starts to walk away. I start to growl before I can help myself. Oh Arceus, please let me hold on a little longer!

She turns around suddenly and asks, _"Do you love me Draklar? Or do you think of me as just a friend?"_

What is she thinking? I'm barely holding on and she asks me such a question! My growling is growing louder and I can no longer speak. I try to focus on an emotion and send it towards her. Yes, I love her! Did she think I would react this way to a mere friend?! My body considers her a potential mate for Arceus's sake!

Jenny closes her eyes and nods. Then she opens them and smiles at me, _"I think I have an idea of how to solve this."_

At her smile, something within me snaps. The last thing I remember is roaring triumphantly before rushing towards her.

……………………………………..

I come to my senses a bit later feeling rather good, and still very powerful. I slowly stretch and yawn. I have the feeling I'm forgetting about something…

Wait, Jenny! Where is she? I can't find her anywhere in here. What did I do while I was unconscious?

I hear a voice in my head, _"Calm down Draklar, I'm right here inside you. I decided to try merging with you to help calm you down."_

Merge? As in she's a part of me now? How is that possible?

Apparently she heard me, _"It's one of the more interesting abilities of the chaos badges. During a merge two compatible beings, preferably with high synchronization ratings, join together and share their powers and abilities. They also have access to each other's 'auras', which they can use, for various effects. Don't worry, I can unmerge when I want to or if you try to force me out."_

How interesting. Oh, what did you do when I wasn't conscious though?

She seems to hesitate before answering, _"I had to calm down your aura. It was fluctuating so wildly that I was afraid you were going to hurt yourself. It's calm now, but its not settling. I'm afraid that if I unmerge now, your aura will act up again. However, I believe there is a way to fix that. This might hurt a bit though."_

I feel a pinprick of pain, but then the power within me surges and calms down once more. Jenny reappears before me and smiles.

"_It's a somewhat risky procedure, but it worked out alright. I traded a bit of my aura with yours so that I'll always have a part of you with me and you'll have a part of me. It turns out that we're compatible."_ She pauses for a moment. _"It's odd, but when I'm near you I feel better than normal. It's a separate feeling from synchronizing, too."_

I wrap my arms around and hug her. _"Now you know why I always feel powerful around you."_ She snuggles into me and I feel calm.

Then she asks, _"So… in public, do you want the others to know about our relationship? Or should we keep it professional? From an Advisor's standpoint I would recommend professional for now."_

I think I stared at her for a full minute. I can't believe she switched her train of thought so abruptly. I start to chuckle, _"Thank Arceus I met you. I don't know what I'd do without you, Advisor."_ I rub my head against hers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END

A/N: In the alternate reality, Lance took over the Pokemon Revolution, and eventually became supreme ruler of the world.

Special Ability: Speed-Lock-On. As long as the user has a higher speed rating than the opponent, the user will always have a 100 percent chance to hit. Unless the target is digging, or out of reach, or phased through a wall, etc.

Although not apparent in this chapter, Devail is indeed the charmeleon from Duresal last chapter. It took me a while to figure out a good name for him.

This is what I hate about using canon characters. I have no idea if Lance was IC or OOC. From what I've read, it kind of depends if you view him as a good guy or a bad guy. Then again, this is my dimension so he's however I want him to be!

If you were wondering about how many potential enemies there were in this chapter, I believe there was 1 obvious one, 2 not so obvious ones, and... anyways, you can guess which ones are potential enemies and I can send you a message back explaining why they are, or why not. For some of the vague ones, even I'm not sure at the moment. They could be, or maybe not depending on how the story goes.


	4. Alterimia

A/N: I have noticed a couple norms in my stories. Number 1 is that there's always a character that's a charmander, charmeleon, or charizard in my stories. Number 2 is that my worlds seem to be populated with forests that are empty of other Pokemon or humans. I suppose I should work on that…

Anyways, in this chapter I've tried to introduce prejudice, or something. Again, I hate describing how people look, and quite frankly when I read other peoples stories I change the way their outfit looks anyways. So, just imagine the humans however you want to imagine them. Evolution is glowing white; putting on a costume is glowing yellow. Normal typing is human language, _italics are pokemon language._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Siran, Valzoa (the pikachu), Draklar, Azul, Muragal, Tyrant, Overlord, Razor, Firestorm, Renault, Megan, Drake, Metal (the 5.0 part), Devail, Ultimageus, Bartholomew, and the chaos badge.

BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN

Alterimia

Megan's POV

I open my eyes and immediately put my hands in front of them. Ugh, what a horrible headache!

"Everything's all right now, Megan. You're with a friend. Nothing is going to hurt you now."

Who the hell said that? Although, his voice does sound familiar. I open my eyes again, slowly, and look at the human at my side.

I gasp in surprise. "Clarence? What are you…" I look around and notice that I'm no longer in the forest in Tyrant's arms, but in a hospital bed.

Clarence smiles at me a bit, "I found you out in the forest, trapped underneath that monster. I had to get the police to help in order to free you. We rushed you to the hospital as fast as we could, but it turns out you have only minor injuries."

Monster? "That's odd, I don't remember any monsters. By the way, did you happen to see a Tyranitar nearby where I was trapped?" I watch as he face palms his face and I realize who he's talking about. "Oh, that's what you meant. So where's the Tyranitar now?"

Clarence lifts his face from his palm and smirks, "I've given it to the authorities, they're probably going to 'put it to sleep' for putting a human's life in danger."

My face probably looked stunned, hell I feel shocked. "No don't! You don't understand-."

He cuts me off, "my dear Megan, you have nothing to fear. The love of your life is here to comfort you." He reaches towards me and I recoil back.

I yell at him, "Clarence! What the hell are you doing? I always thought of you as a friend, nothing more! Besides, aren't you in love with Ophelia anyways? How could you cheat on her?"

He slams his hand against the wall. "Don't EVER talk about her again! She left me; she left me for that stupid Feraligatr of hers. She left me for a damn Pokemon! She's a Pokephile Megan, and you know what happens to those types in the glorious city of Alterimia!"

I gape at him, "No, please no… Clarence, the three of us were best friends ever since we grew up here. You didn't reveal her secret-."

He interrupts me again; "We were never friends with one of THEM, Megan. Pokephiles aren't human, I told the police force about them and they were taken. The Feraligatr was publicly executed, and Ophelia became an outcast to this society."

I feel tears come out of my eyes, but Clarence continues harshly. "Don't cry for them, they aren't like us Megan, they aren't human." He pauses a bit, "Or maybe you cry because you are like them? Is that what it is Megan? You and that Tyranitar were out in the woods, doing it?"

I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head at that, tears still falling. Nope, not that far into the relationship idiot. He continues, "What's so funny? Are you laughing at me?!" He smacks me across the face with his hand.

I stare at him, wide-eyed. "Clarence, what the hell is your problem? You don't smack the person you supposedly love! Is this the reason Ophelia dumped you? Because you abused her?"

"Shut up!" He moves his arm to smack me again, but I grab it instead.

I'm not crying anymore and I glare at him, "You know, I used to think you were a pretty nice guy. Now I know you for the scum that you are. I'm not some innocent pansy like Ophelia was, you hit me again and I'll break what you value most." I shift my eyes down to his pants before looking him in the eyes again. I think he got my meaning.

He breaks away and sneers at me, "Fine, get your rest then. I'm going to make sure that the police get rid of that Tyranitar." He slams the door to my room.

Once again by myself, I am able to consider what happened. I know for sure that when Tyrant and I went for our little walk we were still within walking distance of the base. How did we manage to travel approximately 25 miles away?

With questions left unanswered, I access the chaos badge to inform Advisor Jenny about the situation in Alterimia. Unfortunately, she'll have to change some of the current attack plans to get us out of this predicament.

With my duty to Team Hurricane out of the way, I begin to ponder a way to help get Tyrant and me out of this situation before his execution. There's always the fast and messy way, but I think I'll only try that once all other options are exhausted. I can't afford to use up too much chaos energy, in case there's a real emergency.

………………………………………………….

I've often wondered whatever happened to my old friends after I left Alterimia. Back then, things seemed so simple and fun. Eventually Ophelia and Clarence started to date, and I felt like a third wheel among them. I told them I would journey out into the world and explore in order to find my own person to love.

When did things go wrong between the two of you? And Ophelia, when did you get a Feraligatr?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tyrant's POV

I'm in a jail cell of some kind. Some heavy-duty chains bind my arms, legs, head, and tail. A muzzle of some kind covers my mouth. I can't move at all. How did this happen?

The door opens and a blonde haired young man steps in, examining me. He sneers, "So, you thought you could rape a human and get away with it, did you monster?"

I start to growl at him, and he laughs at me. "Hah, that's right. Growl, because soon you won't be making any noises at all! In Alterimia, the punishment for such a crime is death for a Pokemon!" He exits the door and leaves the building.

After he leaves I stop growling. No point in wasting my breath. Still, what happened to Megan? And how did we end up in Alterimia? If I try hard enough, maybe I'll remember the last thing that happened last night.

Hmm, let's see. I was out in the forest having a picnic with Megan; we talked for hours since Jenny hadn't announced the new attack plans yet. She cuddled up next to me and fell asleep. I started to fall asleep as well… That doesn't make any sense at all! How did we get from the forest to this place? There must be something I'm missing but I'm not sure what.

Oh well, that's in the past anyways. I need to figure out a way to get out of here and find Megan. Hmm? Well what do you know, another visitor?

I hear the door unlock and someone walks in quietly. She walks over to me and speaks, "okay, stay quiet and I'll get you out of here in a bit. Let me just unlock your shackles. The guards said that you were going to be executed in front of the town today at noon. We have to get out of here before then."

After she takes off the muzzle I ask her, "Why are you helping me?"

She gasps, "You, you can talk?"

I roll my eyes, because we don't have time for this. "Yeah, translators are awesome; now how do we get out of here?"

She hesitates a bit, "Well… I was thinking about sneaking you out in a pokeball." I growl at that and she trembles a bit. "Well, you know, it's the best idea I can come up with. Do you have any better ideas?"

I think for a moment, and suddenly a memory comes to mind. I see Jenny in my mind changing into and out of her Arcanine form. "I think so, let me try something."

I ask the chaos badge if it can give me a human disguise. It reacts and suddenly the girl is a lot taller than she used to be. Oh wait, I'm shorter.

The girl whistles, "Wow, that's really cool! I wish I could do that… Oh! Uh, anyways, let's sneak out of here."

We walk out of the door and start moving through the city, towards the forest bordering the outside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Megan's POV

Clarence is stupider than I thought. If he really believed I was just going to stay in the hospital until he came back he was very much mistaken. Its not like the hospital could keep me locked up in the room when I was perfectly fine. Well ok, maybe they could try but I'd find a way out anyways.

Tyrant has a chaos badge with him, so my badge should be able to find where his is. Once I find him I can set him free, and then we can figure out how to go from there. Hmm… That's odd, his signal's moving. Either they're transferring him, or he's managed to escape.

I start a brisk walk in the direction of the signal, which happens to be the forest edge. I notice people take a glance in my direction, but thankfully they don't see anything out of the ordinary.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tyrant's POV

We enter the forest and I decide to ask her a few questions. "You never said the reason why you were helping me Miss…?"

The girl responds, "My name's Ophelia. As for why I'm helping you? You were imprisoned for supposedly raping a girl. While that may be a possibility, the more likely reason is that the two of you are in love. Alterimia City is extremely against such pairings, and so they execute the Pokemon saying that a monster has to be put down."

Between what she says and reading her emotions, connecting the dots is child's play. "I'm sorry for the loss of your loved one."

She stumbles before standing straight again, "Thank you. So what is the girl you love like?"

I give a little cough before saying, "I don't know if love is the right word… But she's a nice human to be around. She can have a fiery attitude and doesn't let anything stop her from getting what she wants if she puts a mind to it. I'm not exactly sure why she likes to hang around with me though."

A familiar voice says, "Oh, I dunno. Could it be that you're smart, ruggedly handsome, and sexy? Not to mention your personality isn't half bad considering what I've heard about Tyranitars."

I turn around and watch as Megan approaches us calmly. She gives me a hug and takes a look at me, "You know, I like you better as a Tyranitar. This generic human look doesn't do you justice at all."

Ophelia nearby pipes up, "Megan? Is that really you?"

Megan lets go of me and embraces her, "Ophelia, it's been ages! I'm so glad you haven't changed into some weird scumbag like Clarence has. Oh, and what's this I heard about you being into Feraligatrs?"

Ophelia sniffs indignantly a little, "Hmph! You may run up to any Tyranitar you see, but I truly loved my Feraligatr. He was the greatest."

Megan nods enthusiastically, "So tell us about him. It might help if you told someone else about him, then we can all remember what a great guy he was. Besides, I need to compare him to Tyrant here."

Ophelia asks the question I was thinking, "But how will you guys remember him? Its not like you have any memories of him."

Megan smacks her head, "Oh right, here, let me copy your memory into a memory crystal. Then we can all experience the memory. But first, let me give you a chaos badge. I've been saving one for my best friends! Although, I sure won't give one to Clarence now."

Megan hands Ophelia a chaos badge, although she doesn't seem to know what to do with it. Megan then holds her hand to Ophelia's head and a dim blue crystal appears.

Megan says, "Okay then, now we can all experience the memory as if we were reliving it. And now that you have a chaos badge, Ophelia, you might be able to understand anything the Feraligatr said to you."

The crystal glows bright and the world around us changes scenery.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Present day Ophelia's POV. Reliving the Memories.

I see myself running through the forest. It is pouring heavily and noisily. This must have been the first time Clarence had beaten me. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I just had to get away. Then I see my past-self run into something and fall back into the mud.

That something is the Feraligatr I loved. He bends down and calmly says, _"Easy there, you could have hurt yourself."_

The memory pauses and I come to a realization. I can understand what he says this time! There's no growling or anything, just a lovely roughness to his voice!

The memory resumes, and I see myself backing away on the mud while shrieking, "Please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry I bumped into you! I'll just be going now!" She tries to stand back up but then slips back into the mud. Oh Arceus, was I really that big a klutz?

Feraligatr bends down and carries me over to the trunk of a tree. At first I saw myself struggling, but then she relaxed. Feraligatr whispered, _"You're soaking wet. I'm afraid that I cannot keep you dry, but I'll try to keep you warm."_

He hugs her and uses his body as a windbreaker and shelter from the rain. She didn't understand what he said, but she appreciated the gesture. She said, "Oh, tha-thank you."

Feraligatr… I miss you so much. Oh, the scenery is changing again. This memory appears to be about 6 months later. I wonder why it skipped ahead so much? I see my past self, sitting on his lap in the forest enjoying a picnic. The memory pauses and I hear Megan's voice in the background, "You mean to tell me you guys had a picnic, too? Now I feel like such a copycat." Ah, right. Megan would want to know only the interesting parts.

The memory resumes again and I hear my past-self speak, "It feels so perfect, being here with you. I wish today would never end."

Feraligatr mumbles, _"As long as you're happy."_

She turns to him and laughs, "Thank you, Feraligatr, for being my friend."

He smiles at her and she smiles back. Slowly she pulls herself up to his neck and looks him in the eyes, "The truth is… I think I love you." She starts to kiss him on his scaly lips and blushes.

He sits there looking rather stunned and my past self is afraid that she might have scared him. She says, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't ask if you felt the same way."

He responds by holding her tight against him and slowly and carefully rubs his face against hers. He says, _"I love you too, Ophelia."_ And he doesn't have to say anything else.

The memory jumps abruptly ahead. I see Clarence and my past-self arguing. He tells her, "Ophelia, I saw you in the forest with that Feraligatr. You know that it's my responsibility to tell the city of Alterimia. That monster needs to be executed in the square."

I see myself begging him, "No, don't please! I'll do anything, just spare his life!"

Clarence frowns before answering, "All right then, go to him one last time and say all of the most hateful things you can think about him. Really hateful things, he has to believe that you truly do hate him. That way he won't try coming back for you. If you fail to discourage him I will have to go and report this as a service to the city before he becomes a real problem on our hands.

She nods, "I understand."

The scene fast-forwards to the last time I ever heard him. I remember not being convincing enough to persuade him. He was caught just outside of Clarence's house.

My past-self is crying and starts to turn towards Feraligatr but Clarence stops me, "Do not gaze at him, I know you tried your hardest to persuade him to leave but he just won't let go of you. Now do you see what Alterimia warns us about? That Feraligatr is only interested in you as a potential mate. It doesn't have any feelings or emotions; it's just a wild beast. See how it roars? It's fighting for dominance over you!"

I was very scared, and Clarence had been my best friend for a long time. I thought that maybe he was turning back into the way he used to be so I naively believed him.

Feraligatr roars behind me, _"Please, Ophelia. Look at me! I love you, I really do! Please, respond! Turn around, do something! Please… I thought you were just joking about never wanting to see me again. Are you really so disgusted with me that you refuse to even look at me? Did I do something to cause you great harm? If I did, I'm so truly sorry! Please, let me see your face one last time!"_

Oh Mew, I thought he hated me. I thought his roars were cursing me to the skies with hatred. All this time I never realize that those weren't roars of rage, but roars of desperate pleadings. And I never looked at him.

The memory flashes and he's standing on top of a platform. Clarence holds my past-self tight as the guillotine severs my love's neck.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tyrant's POV

Ophelia breaks down, crying. Megan looks stunned for a moment and then holds onto me tighter. I'm seething with rage! I am going to enjoy destroying this damn city!

I take off my generic costume and start stomping back towards the city. Megan grabs my arm before I can walk further, "Hold on now, Jenny says that the rest of our army getting into position. We wouldn't want to get this party started too soon right?"

She winks at me and I feel myself calming down a bit. She walks back and pulls up a virtual screen, "I would like to send an inquiry to the University. Check for any feraligatrs that may have been emergency teleported from the general area of Alterimia from six months ago."

The screen responds two seconds later, "One feraligatr confirmed. Subject's name is Bartholomew, he is currently in a depression and does not wish to be disturbed."

Megan exclaims, "No way! Admin Bartholomew? Wow, he's a legend! Oh uh, is there a way to contact him?"

The screen replies, "What would you put in your message?"

Megan looks at Ophelia who's still crying before responding, "Tell him that I've found Ophelia here and she's mourning his death pretty severely. If that doesn't make any sense to him I send my apologies for disturbing him."

A legend huh? A few seconds later a pillar of light appears and a feraligatr steps out and runs to Ophelia. He picks her up and hugs her, _"I'm sorry I've left you alone all this time. I thought you still hated me. I'm so sorry."_

Ophelia responds, "Oh Arceus! It's a miracle! You're alive! I've missed you so much. I didn't want to hurt you but I wanted you to keep you safe. I'm so sorry; I truly do love you."

They stay together for long moments. I feel a touch at my side and Megan comes to hug me. I hug her back and play with her red hair.

Of course, the whole mood is ruined the second Clarence steps out of the shadows. He surprises us, "You are completely surrounded. You are all to be escorted back to the city where we shall execute the Pokemon. If you resist, the human girls will be shot at. And...you! I'm surprised you haven't learned your lesson from the first time whore!" He points at Ophelia angrily.

The hell I'm going to listen to this guy! But Megan stops me and says, "All right Clarence, you win. Let's head back to town then shall we?"

I look at her bewildered as we walk through the forest. Megan giving up? That's not like her at all. After taking a closer look at her emotions I realize that she's relaxed and finding this whole situation rather humorous. Now why… Oh right, that must mean the army's in position and ready to attack. They just need the right order.

As we walk through the city, some humans start throwing garbage at Bartholomew and I. Other humans look at us terrified. However, there are a few humans with their Pokemon who look at us with grief.

Approaching the platform I begin to wonder why. Then I realize that it's because they must love Pokemon as well and they're upset that the world won't let them be with their loved ones. They know that one day, it could be them walking in our steps.

Once we reach the platform Clarence tells the girls they can have their last word with us. Ophelia starts crying again and mumbles something to Bartholomew. Megan on the other hand is giving a speech to the crowds. I also notice that she, as well as several other sources, has put on a certain aura. It doesn't feel like the happiness aura back at Blemure, it feels like…

Megan interrupts my train of thought, "People of Alterimia! I am in love with this Tyranitar! He is more intelligent, more caring, more thoughtful, and sweeter than any other human I have ever met. Some of you can't seem to accept that Pokemon can be just as intelligent as you or me; some of you refuse to even acknowledge the possibility. However, I am not talking to you. I am talking to all of the people out there who know what I'm talking about. Come on up here, everyone who loves their Pokemon!"

Ah, it must be an aura of inspiration. There's no way anybody would listen to her otherwise. How very manipulative of her.

I watch as small groups of humans and Pokemon climb up to the platform with us. I see a young woman and her raichu, a teenage boy and his absol, another woman with a lucario, a… what the?! A boy and his Muk?! Huh, that's something you don't see everyday. Anyways, a decent sized group joined ours.

I could see that Clarence wanted to say something but Megan cut him off, "We are all united in our love. The rest of you can hate us, despise us, and look down on us, but that all ends today. My fellow citizens of Alterimia, the time has now come for the main event! I give you the destruction of Alterimia, City of the Pure!"

The auras abruptly fade and the group of humans and Pokemon near us teleports away via pillars of light. I notice Ophelia climbing onto Bartholomew's back before he glows white and evolves? Bartholomew grows a lot bigger and as the glowing fades he's revealed to have turned into… a Groudon?!

Megan leaps into the air yelling, "Let's get this party…" she glows yellow before transforming into a tyranitar like me. She lands with an Earthquake attack, knocking several people down and yells, _"Started!"_

A mere second later the city is bombarded with hyper beams. Flying-types are seen diving in-between humans and grabbing the Pokemon to safety. Razor's group is setting fires to the buildings and slicing up the humans pretty bad. Renault's doing pretty well with his instant kill strikes, too.

Heh, I don't want them to have all the fun. I Earthquake the ground and level a few buildings. Bartholomew/Groudon is using Earth Power to attack several human targets at once. He follows that up by unleashing a massive…Hydro Pump?… from his mouth. The water washes many away.

I notice that he's being very accurate with his attacks. Which actually relieves me, I've always heard that when legendaries fight they always seem to attack anybody in their way. I'm still really confused about how he evolved into a Groudon though; I need to have a long talk with Megan when this is over.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valzoa's POV. A conference room.

I turn to Muragal, "Well this was a setback. The almost total destruction of Alterimia wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

He replies, "True, however it would appear that we managed save our primary objectives. In addition, Bartholomew seems to have risen from his depression."

I nod, "Yes, that is good. Still, I'm wondering how Tyrant and Megan ended up in Alterimia anyways. I'm pretty sure that a Pokemon teleported them there, but for what purpose?"

He shrugs, "If it's an ally, they might have wanted us to do something about the situation in Alterimia. If it's an enemy… perhaps Lance?"

I agree reluctantly, "Possibly."

Suddenly, three blips I had under observation disappeared and reappeared approximately 40 miles away from Alterimia.

I curse out loud, "Damn it, not again. This time they've taken Azul, Metal, and Drake. I don't recognize that area though, it seems like plain woodlands."

I call up Advisor Jenny, "Could you please contact Seeker Renault? Give him these coordinates I'm sending you and tell him that Drake is located there. He should exercise caution because we don't know what's out there."

Jenny salutes me and disconnects. Muragal asks me, "So, you think Bartholomew will devolve after the battle's over?"

I snort, "Probably, sometimes evolving isn't all that its cracked up to be. Admittedly, it was interesting being a raichu for a few months, that whip-like tail was awesome, but I much prefer the small pikachu size and look. I'm sure he finds the Groudon evolution a bit awkward and bulky to be in."

Muragal grins at me, "Right, but the way I heard it, you evolved into a raichu in order to actually satisfy your mate."

I shrug at him and put my arms behind my head, "A raichu's package is bigger than a pikachu's. And she's a lot of raichu to handle."

END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END

A/N: Because I never did Clarence's POV, you might not have gotten the specifics of what happened. Clarence was extremely upset that Ophelia was with Feraligatr, so he wanted to break them up as painfully as possible. To do this, he pretended to still be on Ophelia's side during the whole ordeal he helped create. And bad Clarence! Trying to replace Ophelia with Megan and using bad words!

As to the boy and his muk, no that wasn't Ash. Although, that would probably have had quite the interesting back story if it was.

Yeah, evolutions can get pretty crazy in my stories. So in my series, certain Pokemon can evolve into legendary Pokemon if they fulfill certain requirements. They can also possibly evolve to the third evolution, however all of those Pokemon have to at least be over level 100. Yes, I'm breaking the level barrier. Through use of the chaos badge, Pokemon also have the option to devolve into their previous evolutions. Usually they pick out their favorite evolution and stay at that one for the most part.

Why does a Feraligatr evolve into a Groudon? Because I'm sleep deprived right now! No, actually the reason is because I kind of think they look similar. And perhaps in ancient times they even had the same ancestor. Anyways, that's just what I think so I integrated that into my stories.

In my stories I try to create a world that's different from what everyone is used to, yet also have a reasonable plotline to follow it. I know this could probably be a much better story if I improved my writing skills, and I'm trying to. Reviews and constructive critique would be helpful in reaching my goal. Or if you don't have anything to say, I'll just keep plodding along like I am right now.


End file.
